Happy Birthday, Red
by BridgeToReality
Summary: Fluffy one-shot of Beca's whole day planned out for Chloe's birthday.


**A/N: In honor of Chloe's birthday, July 22. Although, I'm posting this on the 24th. If you also didn't know, Beca Mitchell's official birthday is November 5. **

* * *

Chloe woke up to an empty bed, with the sunshine pouring all over the white sheets of Beca's empty bed. She was confused at first. The girl sat up and saw a little note on Beca's pillow.

_Good morning, beautiful! Hopefully you can forgive me for not being there when you awoke, but I'm in the kitchen, preparing a little morning surprise to start your day. Come out when you're ready. Love you! xo -Beca _

Chloe couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She soon notices the trail of rose petals leading to the door. She stood up, naked but confident (obviously) and wrapped the white sheet around her body. She follows the trail of roses to the kitchen and sees her brunette girlfriend in a tank top and gray laced panties. Beca was unaware of her girlfriend watching her. Chloe walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, biting the girl's ear lobe gently. Beca leans into her and sighs in content.

The two have been living together for a year and a half, moving in together at an apartment close to the campus when the redhead graduated and decided to stay for grad school. Beca turns in the girl's arms, and wraps Chloe's arms around her neck, wrapping her arms around the ginger's waist, pulling her closer by the blanket. She rests her forehead on Chloe's and smiles.

"Happy birthday, baby." Beca whispers, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"It hasn't even been an hour, yet today already feels so perfect." Chloe beams. Beca chuckles lightly, finally pressing her lips to her significant other's.

"Don't worry, Chlo. It's getting better and better by the minute. Just you wait."

"And, what did I do to deserve this?"

"This is your day. And I want it to be the best day of your life."

"Add last night to your list then, I'm surprised I could even walk." Chloe says, making the brunette laugh.

Beca made Chloe her favorite breakfast: Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, various fruit, and orange juice. The twosome ate on the floor of their living room, watching old disney movies before they get ready for their day.

After their shower together, "Babe, what do you want me to wear?" Chloe asks Beca, who is drying her hair.

"Anything comfy." "What are you wearing?" "This."

Beca walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of dark blue jeans, white tank top, and a blue plaid shirt. Chloe isn't surprised. She loves this look on Beca. The redhead decides to match the girl, wearing distress jeans that are folded a little above her ankles, a light blue tank top and white cardigan. As well as putting a white bandana to wrap around her loose curls. Beca smiles at seeing the girl's outfit.

"You're so beautiful." Beca says wrapping her arms around Chloe's arms from behind. She kisses the redhead's cheek before muttering, "You ready to go?" The girl nods.

Beca drives for twenty minutes before stopping at an outdoor outlet mall that has vintage shops of old movies and music. Chloe squeals in excitement as they park. As they exit the car, Chloe practically jumps on top of Beca, engulfing the girl in a hug.

"We haven't even gotten to the shops yet." Beca laughs.

"I know, I just can't put into words how much I love you." Chloe says, giving the girl one lingering kiss. The two intertwine their fingers and start for their walk to the shops.

* * *

A dozen or so shops later, Chloe smiles brightly when she sees an old Photo Booth.

"Becs! Let's go take pictures. I wanna remember this day." Chloe says, pulling Beca over. The two squish together in the small space, posing for the camera. After, they look at the photos.

"Probably my favorite photos with you." Beca grins.

"Oh, totes." Chloe beams. The first photo is a regular photo of Chloe's bright smile and Beca's signature smirk. The second: the fish face (because Beca kept saying the fish face is the new duck face.) Third: Their lips are interlocked. Chloe's hands cupping Beca's face. And the last is Chloe laughing and Beca smiling, looking at the girl.

"They're absolutely perfect." Chloe states.

"Like you." Beca says, their eyes soon locking. Before Chloe can tease Beca for being corny and cliche, Beca continues. "I know, that was too coupley and cliche. I'm ashamed." Chloe laughs.

"You're adorable." "God, I'm losing my badass rep." Beca shakes her head. Chloe starts to pull her to more shops. "Come on, my little rebel."

* * *

After two hours of thoroughly looking through every shop, they head home. At least that's what Chloe thinks. When they park, Chloe looks at Beca with confusion. Beca just pulls her out of the car, grabs a blanket and her acoustic guitar from the trunk, as well as a picnic basket. Chloe squeals, again.

"Picnic in a park? Since when did Barden's badass become so romantic? Are you sure this is Beca Mitchell? I remember dating a sarcastic, stubborn, music lover." Chloe jokes, Beca rolls her eyes.

The two lay the blanket on an empty part of the large field where many families and friends are hanging out. Beca takes out Chocolate covered strawberries, grapes and cheese, two sandwiches, as well as two packs of lunchables. Chloe laughs at the set up.

"This is the best, this day can't get any better." Chloe beams.

They eat and chat about anything and everything, something both girl's love about being with each other.

"I remember when i first met you, at the activities fair. You were in that blue dress that made your eyes pop out so beautifully, which is why I came up to your booth. I didn't know if you were pointing to me or something behind me, but didn't care at the moment. I thought there could still be a chance I'd see you around campus and get to know you more. But, I definitely didn't expect to see you naked the second time I saw you. NOT that I didn't like what I saw." Beca smirked, making Chloe laugh.

"You perv." Chloe giggles, making Beca smile. "But seriously, if you didn't barge into my shower, I would've never been with the most beautiful girl right now."

"Oh shut up-" "No seriously." Beca states. "I mean, would you really think I would bother to remember to go to that lame audition? You're the only reason I went. You really wanted me to audition and I didn't wanna let you down. But every event after that led to kissing you at the ICCA's. And I don't regret it one bit. I still can't get over when I heard Jesse yell 'you're gay?!'" The two laugh.

"Well, at least he's happy with Aubrey now. They both deserve to be happy." Chloe says, taking a bite out of her strawberry. Beca agrees, biting into another chocolate covered strawberry, but unknowingly has chocolate on the side of her mouth. Chloe starts to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Beca asks, but Chloe continued to laugh. Beca groaned and crossed her arms, pouting. Chloe leaned over, showing off a very nice amount of cleavage, and licked off the chocolate at the side of the girl's mouth.

"I think I like the taste of you more." Chloe smirked, heat rising to Beca's cheeks.

* * *

"Sing me something." Chloe states, it's been thirty minutes, and Beca took out her guitar out of her case and quietly strummed as the two talked.

"What do you wanna hear?" The brunette asks. Chloe thought for a moment, "You. I don't mean, you singing any random song just because it's my favorite or it's popular. Something that means something to you. Something from your heart." Chloe knew Beca had a difficult time when it came to expressing her feelings. Which was a reason they almost broke up in the beginning of their relationship. But Beca is mainly open to Chloe now, since Chloe is all she's got.

Beca smiled at her, scooting closer to the girl. She started to strum an unfamiliar tune.

_**Golden leaves, look brown to me.  
**__**The**_** world** _**has less color without you.  
Shapes in the sky, look plain to my eyes.  
The world has less color without you.  
Without you.**_

_**What makes you so beautiful,  
is you don't know how beautiful you are  
to me.  
You're not tryna be perfect,  
no body's perfect, but you are  
to me.**_

_**It's how you take my breath away  
Feel the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow  
I could say them now  
Oh, I could say them now  
**_

_**Just friends**_  
_**The beginning or the end**_  
_**How do we make sense**_  
_**When we're on our own**_  
_**It's like you're the other half of me**_  
_**I feel incomplete**_  
_**Should have known**_  
_**Nothing in the world compares**_  
_**To the feelings that we share**_  
_**It's so not fair**_

_**I know, plenty of people with,  
eyes closed.  
They don't see you like I do,  
but darling I do.  
But darling I do.  
See you.**_

_**_**I know, plenty of people with,  
eyes closed.  
They don't see you like I do,  
but darling I do.  
But darling I do.  
See you.**_**_

Beca strummed the last chord, setting her guitar to the side of her. But before she could look up fully into Chloe's eyes and ask her what she thinks, she's being tackled in a tight hug by her favorite ginger. Chloe is now laying on top of the girl, peppering her face in kisses.

"Did you make that?" Chloe asks. Beca nods.

"I've been working on it for a while. I never show my original songs to people. Just my mixes. But you're an exception." Beca states, making Chloe smile ten times brighter.

"I love you." Chloe says quietly, stroking Beca's chocolate locks.

"I love you." Beca responds back, her hand cupping Chloe's jaw and pulling her down for a kiss. Chloe smiles into the kiss, biting Beca's lip.

"This has been one of my favorite birthdays of all time." Chloe states after pulling back.

"Babe, the day's not over yet. We still have a couple more hours." Beca says. "Speaking of which, we gotta head back home. I got one last surprise up my sleeve before the day ends." Beca says pulling Chloe up. The two start to grab their belongings and head for their car.

"Surprise? Another one? You can't stop being the best girlfriend ever can you?" Chloe teases.

"Hey! Only the best for my girl." Beca states, Chloe smiles. _My girl. _Chloe thinks._  
_

Beca starts the car, heading home for the last surprise before the day ends.

* * *

"Okay no peeking." Beca says. Her hand is covering Chloe's eyes as she guides the girl into the apartment. Beca spins her three times, and faces her in front of the front door, once Chloe opens her eyes, she saw the room very dark and quiet. As soon as she flickered the light on, everyone jumped out yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Chloe jumped, squeaking a little. Which Beca taped on video. The brunette hands her a bouquet of flowers and kisses her cheek. "Happy birthday, baby." Chloe smiles, small tears leaving her eyes.

Their apartment was filled with the Bellas, and Jesse. As well Chloe's parents, brother, sister-in-law, and nephew.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Chloe says, making everyone laugh. The redhead's family comes up to Chloe, engulfing the girl in hugs and kisses.

Aubrey walks over to Beca, "You did good."

"Good? I did acs-fucking-mazing." Beca smirks. Aubrey laughs, "So, how are things?"

"What do you mean?" Beca wonders.

"You, Beca. How are you?"

"Am I dreaming? Or does the real Aubrey Posen actually care about my well being?" Beca states, making the Bellas laugh.

"I'm serious, Beca. You do everything for my best friend. You're always making her happy. But I never ask you about what you want."

"As long as I see Chloe's happy, I'm happy."

"You deserve to be happy. You deserve her, dude. I'm glad you two are happy. I'm glad you make each other happy." Jesse says.

"Thanks, Jess." Beca says, suddenly she feels someone take her hand and kiss her cheek.

"Becs, you're amazing." The ginger says, pulling her to her family.

"And you're the one my daughter always talks about. I'm glad to finally meet you, I'm Mrs. Beale, but please call me Catlyn." Chloe's mom says, giving the brunette a hug.

"Mom." Chloe mutters. Beca laughs, hugging the girl awkwardly. "The pleasure's all mine. Really."

Soon, Chloe's father holds out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Beca." "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Beale." Beca whimpers a little, as the man crushes her hand very tightly. Beca's knees become a little weak, almost falling, until Chloe speaks up.

"Dad! Don't hurt her."

"I'm not!" "H-he's not. Really, Chlo." finally pulls away, and Beca's hand is red, which Chloe intertwines her fingers with, stroking Beca's hand with her thumb.

"I'm Cody, Chloe's brother. This is my wife, Makayla. And our son, Noah." Beca shakes hands with the couple, and soon gets on her knees to the little 6 year old with bright green eyes.

"Well, hello. I'm Beca." The brunette says. Noah smiles, and walks over to Beca, but moves over to whisper into the girl's ear.

"Are you going to marry my Aunt Coco?" Beca chuckles. Beca turns her head to whisper back into his ear. "I plan to, soon hopefully. But don't tell anyone."

"Not even daddy?" The boy says out loud, Beca smiles and chuckles. "Not even mommy or daddy." The boy thinks for a moment before, leaning in and whispering again.

"Okay, it'll be our secret." He says.

"You promise?" "I promise." Before Beca could stand, he holds out his pinky. Beca smiles, and he leans in one more time. "I like you, can I call you Auntie B?" He says.

Beca couldn't stop smiling. One thing she's never admitted is she loves kids. "Of course you can, kiddo." The boy hugs her before taking his place next to his dad and saying, "She has my approval!" In the highest voice. Making everyone laugh.

* * *

An hour or so into Chloe's birthday gathering, Mr. Beale stands. "Beca, do you mind if you get some air with me?" Beca felt Chloe tense. "Relax." Beca mutters to Chloe. Chloe has always been afraid to bring Beca to meet her father, he's the reason every boy or girl would leave, and she doesn't want Beca to be in that list.

"Sure, Mr. Beale." Beca says, standing. Everyone watches the two leave.

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" The stereotypical question that Beca hears every father say in a movie. She did her best not to roll her eyes.

"Sir, I want you to know that I'm not going to ever leave Chloe. My first priority is to make her happy. Even if that means she doesn't want to be with me."

"You'd be willing to break up with my daughter if she didn't want to be with you. Even if it made you unhappy?" He asks.

Beca sighs, "My whole life growing up, I was neglected from my family. I was always alone. When I put my trust into someone they leave. So, I isolated myself from... everything. For a long time. Chloe is the first person to ever break my walls down, she's the first person I've trusted with all my darkest secrets. I can't bare to lose her. But, if she wants to leave me, of course. I'd put up a fight for her to stay. I'll do anything. But if her final choice is to leave me, then so be it. As long as she's happy."

There was a comfortable silence that filled their space.

"Beca, tell me this. Do you see her in your future?" The older man asks.

"Of course I do, sir. I don't wanna be like the others. When we're ready, I'll propose, under your approval. I hope to get married, and have kids with her. I know we're still young, which is why I'm willing to wait. When the time is right, I'll do it. But right now, I'm not worrying about all that. That can wait. But right now, I'm spending every second I can to show your daughter how much I love her."

Mr. Beale smiles. "You have my approval."

Beca smiles. She exhales a shaky breath, making the man laugh. "Now I don't need to play good cop bad cop. I'm glad you're not like the others Beca."

"Thank you, sir. Now what do you say we head inside?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes pass, everyone but Chloe is sitting down. While the redhead, paces in front of them.

"Ginger, relax." Fat Amy says.

"What's taking them so long?" Chloe asks.

"Sweetie, he doesn't usually talk with them this long. Maybe that's a good thing." Her mom attempts.

"Mom, these talks are never a good thing-"

The front door of their apartment opens with Chloe's father coming in with an unreadable expression on his face. The room is silent. Suddenly, Beca comes in with a tear stained face and her eyes never avert of the floor. She walks straight to the master bedroom, and in several minutes she comes out with her backpack filled with clothes and her laptop. She walks to the door, but is stopped when Chloe wraps her arms around her neck, scared to let go.

"Chlo, you have to let g-go." Beca says, but the ginger wouldn't budge. Mr. Beale walks over to the couple, and takes Chloe's arms off the brunette, leading Beca to the door.

"She will be here tomorrow morning to pick up the rest of her belongings." Mr. Beale says. In seconds, the man and brunette leave the room in a very uncomfortable and shocking silence. Everyone scared of what Chloe's next move was going to be.

But Chloe just stands there, staring at the door, not letting the tears that were blinding her vision from falling, but her attempt failed. Everyone is afraid to speak. But in two minutes, the tall man walks through the door with Beca hauled over his shoulder.

"Did you really believe I was going to leave you, Chlo?" Beca says. Everyone is eye-wide and shocked.

"You two really planned this?" Chloe's mom says. Mr. Beale nods. Chloe's father lets Beca down and the girl runs over to Chloe wrapping her arms around her waist. Beca wipes the girl's face, and Chloe wraps her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her tightly. Suddenly when Chloe pulls away she slaps Beca, not too rough, but where it would teach someone a lesson.

The brunette cracks her neck, everyone still shocked at one: the prank. And two: Chloe - the girl who wouldn't hurt a fly - actually slapping Beca.

"Chloe!" Her mom yells. Beca chuckles and smirks.

"No it's fine, Mrs. Beale. I deserved that." Beca says, everyone laughing a little. Chloe's father walks up to the two, and Chloe looks at him.

"You're not off the hook either." The man puts his hands up in surrender, making the girl smile a little.

An hour and a half passes and everyone, but Cody, Makayla, and Noah have left. They bid their farewells.

"Do we have to go? I'm *yawn* not even *yawn* ti-*yawn*-red." Noah says.

"Well visit them, bud. Don't worry." Cody says. He stands hugging his sister and Beca, "It was a pleasure to see you two."

"Happy birthday, again. And it was very nice meeting you, Beca." Makayla says.

"You too, both of you." Beca kneels and Noah engulfs the girl in a hug.

"I'll see you later, kiddo."

"When? Tomorrow?" Beca laughs, but has a sad smile.

"You can come over whenever you want, I promise." She holds up her pinky, and he intertwines his pinky with hers.

As they walk out the door, Noah yells goodbye one last time. "Bye Aunt Coco! Bye Auntie B!" Chloe smiles, as well as Beca.

"Bye kiddo! I'll see you soon!" Beca says.

"We love you!" Chloe adds.

"I love you too!" Noah says as his dad picks him up.

Chloe and Beca star cleaning the apartment, putting dishes away and food in the fridge before they head to bed. Beca noticed Chloe couldn't stop smiling. "What?" Beca finally asks.

"Nothing...Auntie B." Chloe winks. Beca laughs, "Really?"

"I didn't know you liked kids." "Hey! Just because I don't like when people invade my personal space sometimes or I'm not the most open person, doesn't mean I'm that way with children. Well, and you." Beca shrugs.

"How come you never told me?" "It was never brought up." "Do you want kids?" Chloe asks, but the room becomes a little silent. And Chloe knows she took it a little too far.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"Yeah, Chlo. I want kids. I want to have kids with you. I know not right now or not yet, but in the future. When we're out of Barden, and have a house with that picket fence and we're married, of course I want kids. But it could wait for now." Beca says, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

Chloe presses her lips to Beca's, slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth. The two make out for several minutes, until they pull away, and Beca says, "Let's go to bed."

They change into their sleepwear and get under the blankets, wrapping their arms around each others' waists' and intertwining their legs.

"You still mad at me for the prank?" "A little, but I'll let it slide. If that really happened, I don't know what I would've done."

"And it won't happen, because I won't let it."

"Good, but seriously, how did you cry on que? That doesn't make sense unless you're some actor or something?"

"I thought of how if it really happened, I would make the biggest mistake of my life. If that actually happened, you would've moved on. You'd have kids and get married to someone else. Someone else would be kissing you and cuddling with you, and I couldn't do anything about it." Beca sighs.

"Well, that'll never happen. I only want your kisses, and cuddles. I want to wake up with you as my pillow, and fall asleep in your arms, no one else, baby. Just you." Chloe says, cuddling her head into the crook of Beca's neck.

"I love you," Chloe whispers.

"I love you, beautiful." The brunette responds.

"Happy birthday, Red."


End file.
